


White

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic visits his birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

There in the blue-white clean, that is where his birds lived. Euclid, Aristotle, and Xenophon, they always came to greet him, feathers blending at first with the light, whenever he visited.

Aeschines picked his way over, with his peculiar walk, favouring the right foot, hobbling.

Parmenides, too, bobbed and strutted to meet him, turned his head this way and that, looking for crumbs of seedcake.

Heraclitus, the bully, would shove the others out of the way, puff up, mock-charge, and little Fornarina ducked out from behind him, wheedled her way into the circle gathering.

Democritus and Empedocles, together as always, fluttered in, made way, and Socrates followed, marked by his strange, dipping flight.

Plotinus preened and Zoroaster scratched, Alcibiades fluffed and shook, Diogenes sat and dozed, and Ptolemy pecked and scraped.

Antisthenes sidled up, blind in one eye, with Plato behind, one wing drooping.

Then, Archimedes, would swoop in and land, on his shoulder, his forearm, allow him a brief touch before he was called away again, into the reddish desert, into the fray. He didn’t want to go. But, as ever, Respawn pulled him back together, he’d be dragged out of the nothingness, the oppressive heat would be on him, and he would have to wait, wait for death, to see his darling birds again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing. If you want to see more from me, I can be found on tumblr under the same name. c: Thanks, all!


End file.
